In the existing flat-panel display technologies, organic electroluminescent display (OLED), as one type of a self-illuminous display device, possesses various advantages including low energy consumption, high color saturation and wide viewing angle. Therefore, OLED has gradually become a mainstream in the display field. To achieve a display function of an OLED display device, a light-emitting control signal is generally supplied to a display area of the OLED display device, thereby achieving the display of an image. By adjusting a pulse width of the light-emitting control signal, the OLED display device may be able to accommodate various display needs for different brightness.
Therefore, a technical problem to be resolved resides in the design of a light-emitting control signal generation circuit which outputs a stable pulse signal with an adjustable pulse width, such that it can fulfill various display needs for different brightness.